Recuperando mi otra mitad
by JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN
Summary: La vida de Isabella se ve opacada por una sombra que ella no cree ser capas de superar. Pero ¿que pasara cuando conosca al cuñado de su mejor amigo y su pequeña hija? PRIMER FIC NO SEAN TAN DURAS CONMIGO!  -


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juge un poco con ellos._

Hola la verdad no estaba segura de publicar, pero gracias una de mis amigas lo decidi.

No es la primera vez que algo que escribo esta aqui, ya que mi prima publico una de mis historias en su paguna la cual decidi retirar para editarla y corregir algunos detalles.

Espero esta historia sea de su agrado.

nos leemos despues :P

**nota: Nadie, repito nadie tiene derecho a copiar mi historia sin mi permiso, si lo quieren haser pidanlo dejandome un mensaje, de que es lo que quieren cambiar y yo vere si lo permito o no.**

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan, Bella para sus amigos, una chica de tan solo 28 años de edad. Hija única de Charles y Renné Swan, sus mejores amigos Jazper y Rosalie Hale habían estado con ella desde que comenzaron el instituto, después de eso fueron juntos a la universidad, ella y Rose estudiaban trabajo social, además de derecho por parte de su rubia amiga, y Jazper psicología. Bella era la más humana del grupo, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás y hacer labor social sin cobran un solo peso por sus servicios de trabajo social.<p>

Isabella paseaba por los alrededores de su casa viendolos niños jugar en las calles e imaginando que una de esas niñas podria ser la suya, su pequeña que havia sido arrebatada de sus brazos de una manera cruel por los que creia las ersonas mas importantes de su vida...Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su movil quecomenzo a sonar.

-Hola?-contesto sin siquiera ver la pantalla para saber quen era

-hola, bella-contesto la voz de su amigo Jazper-estamos en tu casa

-am voy para alla, pero ¿por qué estan en mi casa a esta hora?

-lo olvidaste, nos vamos a aTexas y te pedi que hospedaras a mi cuñado unos dias mientras encuetra casa propia

-oh cierto, pero ya llego

Colgo y comenzo a caminar mas rapido, Llego a su calle y vio a su amigocon su novia y un chico de cabello cobrizo, a su lado estaba una pequeña niña, la cual decidio ignorar para no hacerse mas daño pensando en su hija.

-Hola Jaz -lo abrazo, al igual que a Alice

-hola, te precento a mi Hermano Edward Cullen-le dijo la pequeña Alice-ella es Bella, nos tenemos que ir, el vuelo nos dejara si no llegamos

Se fueron y dejaron a los tres en la puerta de la casa, Isabella se quedo viendo como el auto desaparecia calle abajo, volteo y se quedoviendo a Edward y su pequeña hija

-hola, Bellla Swan-se precento y extendio la mano para saludarlo

-Edward Cullen-le tomo la mano y ambos sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica les atravesara todo el cuerpo, él conocía muy bien esa corriente pero no dijo nada.

-entremos, casi es hora de comer y tendras que alimentar a laniña ¿cierto?

-si-contesto simplemente y comenzaron a caminar a la entrada de la casa, Isabella abrio lapuerta y dejo pasar a la niña y a Edward que llebaba consigo las maletas de é ly la pequeña-Isabella, se que Alice te pidio que me hospedaras a miy no tedijo nada de la niña, si te molesta podemos irnos algun hotel

-no te preocupes por mi no hay problema, ahora vamos a mostrarles la casa-se agacho a la altura dela niña-quieres conocer la casa pequeña

-mhm

-buenopero dime tu nombre ¿deacuerdo?

-me llamo Reneesme, pero me gusta que me dijan Nessie

-bueno Nessie, vamos a conocer primero tu habitacion

Isabella tomo la mano de Reneesme y con la otra inconcientemente tomo la de Edward y no la solto hasta que llegaron a la habitacion que prestaria a la niña mientras estubieran en su casa.

La habitación era todo lo que una niña pequeña querría tener, las paredes estaba completamente color rosa, los muebles y la cama era en color blanco; la ropa de cama estaba en colores rosa y lila todo con diseño de mariposas, estrellas y arcoíris; tenia 2 puertas al fondo de la habitación que eran las entradas al baño y al armario.

Nessie entro y se quedo viendo maravillada todo lo que alcanzaba, Bella se sentía mal por entrar en ese cuarto, sabía que el entrar en esa habitación le traería recuerdos dolorosos de su vida, aunque ya hubieran pasado 3 años no se sentía bien estando allí, soltó la mano de Edward, que aun tenía unida con la de ella, y salió corriendo a desahogarse en su habitación.

BPOV

Salí de la habitación que debería ser de mi pequeña, la había ido remodelando regularmente mientras pasaron los años, me había resignado a que no la vería nunca más; Jacob me decía que nos casáramos y tuviéramos mas hijos, pero yo no me podía acostumbrar a no tener a la pequeña niña con la que tanto me ilusione en algún momento hace ya 3 años.

Sabía que Nessie y Edward seguían en la otra habitación pero no estaba preparada para entrar otra vez en la habitación de mi hija.

No entendía como pudo ser que la maldad de mis padres se empeñara en quitarme a mi pequeña niña y que me dejaran en este poso de lágrimas y dolor en el que estaba desde que me entere de que abandonaron a mi pequeña en algún lugar de Seattle. Sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse poco a poco, levante la cabeza y vi a Edward parado en el marco de la habitación, no sabía porque pero cada vez que lo veía mi corazón se aceleraba y no podía dejar de sonreír.

-ya nos vamos-dijo mirando al suelo-siento las molestias

-no-me levante rápidamente y lo tome del brazo antes de que saliera de la habitación completamente-no se vayan... por favor

No sé lo que vería en mi cara, se acerco y en un inesperado movimiento me envolvió en sus brazos, una sensación de seguridad y de paz me invadió en ese momento. Me quede un momento más llorando en sus brazos, no me di cuenta en el momento en el que caminamos y nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba en la orilla de mi habitación.

-lo siento-dije separándome un poco de él, paro el me volvió a abrazar con un poco mas de fuerza-deberíamos ir a ver como esta Reneesme

-¿ya estas mejor?¿quieres hablar?-me tomo de las manos, yo solo asentí. Se levanto y fuimos a ver que hacia la pequeña, no me soltó la mano y la verdad es que no me apetecía que lo hiciera -¿Nessie, cariño donde estas?

-aquí-grito la pequeña desde lo que yo suponía era la sala de televisión, conduje a Edward y al entrar solo se veía la tv con programación de discobery kids

-hola pequeña-dije más calmada

-BELLA!-grito saltando del sofá y dirigiendose hacia mi-¿lloraste por mi culpa?-me arrodille para quedar a su altura

-no mi amor, es solo que la habitación me trae recuerdos un poco tristes-abrase a la niña y me levante con ella en brazos-quieres cenar unos ricos panquek's

-si-la lleve a la cocina seguida de Edward, sabía que era un error encariñarme como lo estaba comenzando a hacer con Nessie y Edward pero me parecía imposible, parecía como si los conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

Después de cenar acostamos a la niña, logre entrar y desearle buenas noches sin salir corriendo una vez más como hace un rato, la niña se quedo dormida casi de inmediato, salí del cuarto con Edward siguiéndome de cerca, sabía que me preguntaría pero la verdad no sabía si estaba preparada para responder sus preguntas. Llegamos a la sala de la casa y me senté en el sillón de tres plazas, él se sentó a mi lado un momento en silencio, después de un rato el decidió romperlo.

-Bella en serio muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa-dijo volteando a verme-es muy generoso de tu parte

-no te preocupes para mí es un placer

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-genial era hora de la verdad

-claro-conteste aparentando estar tranquila

-¿por que tienes una habitación de niña en tu casa?-respire profundamente antes de contestar

-es para mi hija-el me miro sorprendido-¿podría hablar contigo? necesito desahogarme con alguien

-claro

-hace unos años yo quede embarazada, iba a tener una niña, aun no terminaba siquiera la universidad y ya seria madre, no sé quien es el padre de mi hija ya que en una noche de copas en la universidad me acosté con alguien. Mis padres se molestaron mucho conmigo y dejaron de hablarme durante un mes. Mis amigos me ayudaron y todo fue muy bien en el embarazo-recordar me parecía muy doloroso pero con Edward me sentía segura y capaz de hacer lo que fuera sin salir lastimada- me di de baja temporalmente en la universidad, aunque no sabía quien demonios es el padre de mi hija; a ella la quería, se los comunique a mis padres pero ellos me dijeron que estaba loca si creía que me seguirían apoyando después.

el día del parto llego y fue muy difícil pero no me importo tenía mi pequeña bebe, Rose era mi amiga y me apoyo en todo, mis padres en esos días se comportaron muy extraño. Un día Rose no se podía quedar conmigo en el hospital, mi madre se ofreció a quedarse y yo accedí, no pensé que se fuera a quedar para hacerme daño a mi o a mi bebe. Pero estaba muy equivocada, a la mañana que desperté mi madre no estaba y tampoco mi hija. La regalo, no se a quien solo sé que me hizo mucho daño, ese día me pelee muy fuerte con ella, seguí con la universidad con una beca. No eh vuelo a hablar con ella desde entonces, ella me ha buscado pero yo aun no estoy preparada para verla.. Sigo buscando a mi hija y el dia que la encuentre la voy a tener conmigo para siempre

-no...No no me la puedes quitar ella es mi bebe, yo la eh cuidado estos años-comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro

-¿de que me hablas?

-de Reneesme, no me la puedes quitar ella es mi bebe, mi todo-Edward estaba como loco y la verdad yo no entendía nada.

-Edward cálmate, no te entiendo nada de lo que me hablas

-creo que llego la hora de que te cuente la verdad- suspiro y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

-yo...yo ya te conocía de antes Bella-ella me miro extrañada pero a la vez interesada-estudiaba en la misma universidad que tu, Rose y Jazz, la diferencia es que yo estaba en la facultad de medicina. Jazper era mi compañero de habitación y siempre me platicaba de ti y de su hermana, poco a poco las fui conociendo a las dos por medio de Jazper. La fiesta a la que asististe la preparo mi hermana Alice y mi hermano Emmett para despedirse de mí, gane el concurso de mi facultad para estudiar en Europa y esa era mi última semana allí, la siguiente me iría con mis padres.

te vi desde que llegaste con Jazper y Rosalie, me quede enganchado a ti desde el primer momento; sabia quien eras y prácticamente conocía toda tu vida, pero quería mas, te quería conocer personalmente.

_-Vamos Edward si no te acercas jamás podrás saber como es ella-me dijo Alice para después marcharse junto a Jazper._

Sabía que me quería acercar pero no podía, estuve casi toda la noche observándote, tu ya comenzabas a tomar cada vez más, hubo un momento en el que Michael Newton se te acerco y comenzaron a forcejear porque tu no querías bailar y el te quiso obligar, en ese momento lo vi todo rojo, me acerque y te quite de brazos de ese imbécil

Quiso acercarse una vez más, así que comenzamos a pelear, tú me jalaste hacia el exterior, diciendo que no valía la pena. Me abrasaste y dijiste que era tu héroe y que nunca te alejarías de mí. -bella tenía los ojos llorosos y me miraba curiosa

Ese día desidi declararme decirte lo mucho que te amaba, comenzamos a besarnos y terminamos dirigiendose a mi apartamento y teniendo relaciones, para mí fue la primera vez y para ti también, te hice el amor como jamás a nadie se lo haré nunca. Después nos quedamos dormidos. Al otro día me desperté y era el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero no quería que tu estuvieras incomoda. Te vestí y luego te lleve a tu habitación en el campus. Le explique a Rosalie e hice que me jurara por su vida que jamás te contaría nada a nadie ni a ti por ningún motivo.-Bella me miraba entre furiosa y alegre

una semana después estando en casa de mis padres en Forks, recibí una llamada de Rose diciendo que no podría seguir con su promesa y que te diría todo, le suplíque no lo hiciera y fue cuando me dijo que esperabas un bebe; me volví loco de felicidad tendría un hijo y no solo mío sino que además era de la mujer que amaba. Regrese a Seattle, quería decirte todo personalmente, pero me encontré con que ya no estabas.

Rose me dijo que era por el embarazo, me patico los problemas que tenias con tus padres por no saber quien era el padre de tu bebe, fui a hablar con ellos y me prometieron hablar contigo. Me fui a Europa con la promesa de que Rosalie me llamaría si pasaba algo, quería tener mi carrera y dinero para poder ofrecerles a ti y a mi hija, porque ya Rosalie me había dicho el sexo del bebe, a los ocho mese y medio tome un vuelo hacia Seattle

-tenia una semana cuando tu..-Bella se paro rápidamente del sofá y me miro exaltada

-¿mi madre te entrego a mi hija?-me pregunto con ojos llorosos y voz entrecortada por los sollozos. Se dejo caer de rodillas frente a mi -por favor dime si mi madre te entrego a mi hija

-Bella levántate por favor-la tome en mis brazos y la senté nuevamente en el sillón, tu madre me llamo y me dijo que ya habías dado a luz, me pidió que nos encontráramos una semana después que tendría algo muy importante que decirme.

-¿que demonios fue lo que esa perra te dijo?-me pregunto con odio

-el día que nos encontramos, ella tenía la bebe en brazos; de inmediato en cuanto la vi me acerque y se la arrebate de los brazos, nos sentamos en una banca cerca de nosotros y del lugar menos concurrido del parque-recordaba ese día a la perfección-me parecía mágico tener a mi hija en brazos, después de un tiempo tu madre me dijo que tu no querías saber nadad de la bebe, es más que la aborrecías. Me dijo que si yo quería me la podría llevar y sin no la darían en adopción que a ti no te importaba.

Que ella creía que era mejor que estuviera conmigo por ser su padre. Obvio acepte era mi pequeña niña la que esa bruja quería dejar en algún orfanato y yo no lo permitiría. Me hice cargo de ella y abandone mi carrera por un año. Despues de ese año regrese a la univercidad y termine mis ultimos años de la facultad de medicina. Acabo de egresar y regrese aquí para buscar a mis hermanos y contarles todo lo que paso ente nostros y el por que me fui a Forks tan repentinamente y que siempre que ellos fueron yo no me encontraba.

-Edward, Reneesme es mi hija ¿cierto?-me pregunto con mas lagrimas en los ojos

-si Bella, Reneesme es nuestra hija-Bella se encogió en el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando su cara entre ellas-Bella por favor no llores mas, me parte el corazón verte así

Ella levanto la cara y se acerco a mí, se abrazo a mi cintura y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. La abrace hasta que logro calmarse del todo después de un rato, repentinamente comenzó a reírse, yo la miraba extrañado.

-la encontré, los encontré-me abrazo con más fuerza y después se levanto de un salto, me tomo la mano y me ayudo a levantarme del sofá; fuimos tomados de la mano hasta el cuarto donde estaba nuestra hija durmiendo.

Soltó mi mano y se acerco poco a poco a la cama de mi niña.

-Te amo pequeña, mami te quiere muchísimo y te prometo que nadie nos volverá a separar-avance hasta quedar detrás de ella a solo unos centímetros. Ella se recargo en mi pecho y yo la envolví en mis brazos-sabes, hoy sentí algo especial cuando te tome de la mano, y cuando vi a la pequeña

-Bella, por favor no me separes de mi bebe-se volteo quedando frente a mí, yo aun rodeaba su cintura-no lo soportaría, ella es todo mi mundo, todo lo que tengo es ella

-Edward quiero recuperar los 3 años que perdí de su vida, pero no quiero alejarla de ti-levanto su rostro y quedamos a solo centímetros uno del otro-aunque también te quiero a ti en mi vida-se levanto en la punta de los pies y junto mis labios con los de ella; fue un roce tierno y lento al principio, pero después se fue volviendo más demandante y apasionado

-te amo Bella-dije en un acto impulsivo, en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí, no sabía si ella reaccionaria bien

-y yo a ti Edward-no podía creer lo que había escuchado mi Bella me había dicho que me amaba-aunque no lo creas siempre te eh amado. Eres mi complemento

La abrace mas fuerte contra mi pecho, salimos de la habitación y Bella me tomo de la mano guiándome hacia su habitación. Quería quedarme con ella todas las noches de mi vida, pero no me agradaba que ella se sintiera presionada.

-¿Bella me podrías mostrar la recamara que usare hoy?-volteo y me miro con el seño fruncido

-tu-dijo apuntándome con uno de sus dedos-te quedaras conmigo, nos amamos ¿ok? y no veo por qué no podamos dormir en la misma habitación ni en la misma cama

-el problema soy yo Bella; no creo ser capaz de poder contenerme teniéndote tan cerca

-no te contengas Eddie-odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero de los labios de ella se escuchaba perfecto-anda vamos

Entramos a la habitación, ella se fue a una de las puerta y saco una pequeña maleta con ropa.

-esto puede que te quede-mi corazón se oprimió al pensar que un hombre había dormido aquí con ella antes- son de Jazper-suspire aliviado-en ocasiones él y Rosalie se quedan aquí y pues la ultima vez dejo eso

Saque una playera y un pantalón de pijama, ella se acerco a otra de las puertas se adentro allí. Me cambie y deje la ropa en una silla cerca de la cama, Bella salió del cuarto de baño con un pijama de Bob esponja, era completamente amarillo y la playera tenía una enorme cara del personaje en el frente; estaba acompañado de y short que simulaba el pantaloncillo que usa Bob. Definitivamente, se veía de los más hermosa y sexi.

Se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama y se recostó boca arriba, volteo a verme y palmeo el lugar junto a ella, me recosté de igual manera a su lado.

-quiero que Remese sepa que soy su madre si no te molesta-me dijo cambiando de postura y apoyándose en mi pecho- y también gustaría que ustedes vinieran a vivir aquí conmigo

-claro que no me molesta que le digas que eres su madre, es más me encanta la idea. lo de vivir aquí, no lo sé estaríamos invadiendo tu espacio y no te quisiera incomodar

-Edward me harían la mujer más feliz del mundo si se quedan aquí conmigo-se abrazo a mi más fuertemente-solo hay un problema-se quedo en silencio por un momento-mi novio-en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras de separe de ella y me levante de la cama, ella me miraba entre asustad y dolida desde la cama

-no me puedes hacer esto-le dije un poco furioso-no puedes ilusionarnos a mí y mi hija para después irte con tu novio

Bella se levanto y avanzo hacia mí, me abrazo por la cintura. La verdad no quería que me alejara de su vida, pero tampoco quiera que solo fuera de una noche lo que decia sentír

-yo no amo a Jacob, lo quiero y mucho pero solo como a un hermano o a un amigo solamente, me doy cuenta ahora que estas conmigo que el solo remplazaba lo que tendría que a ver sido una vida contigo desde un principio -me miro entre las pestañas-ahora que te tengo aquí no creo que haya otro hombre en mi vida, todo lo que necesito lo tengo entre mis abrazos en este momento.

-yo también te quiero, ahora vamos a dormir princesa

Nos recostamos y dormí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°**Parte dos**°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Me desperté a las 8:30 am, recordaba a ver tenido un sueño muy extraño y a la vez dulce, recordaba haber hablado con Edward sobre lo que paso con mi hija y mi madre que él me decía que no se la quitara y me confesaba que Reneesme era mi hija y el su padre. Por una parte me parecía perfecto, me gustaba Edward y después de mi sueño incluso llegue a pensar que lo amaba.

-¿no piensas voltear? ¿te arrepientes de que durmiéramos juntos?- voltee lentamente para encontrarme con Edward mirándome tristemente-enserio me puedo ir, si te incomodo

-no, es solo que creí que lo de anoche había sido un sueño-respondí con miedo-entonces es cierto Reneesme es mi hija y tu eres su padre

-sí, así es

-gracias, por a vermelo dicho otro en tu lugar se quedaría callado y tendría a la niña con él

-Bella te lo dije, no creo que seas una mala madre, además no te la negaría por nada. Nessie, por lo menos de mi parte, es el resultado del amor que te tenía, tengo y tendré siempre

-y yo a ti-me acerque a él y lo abrace por la cintura. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada.

-¿esperas a alguien?-me pregunto aun abrazándome

-umm no, vamos a ver-lo tome de la mano y fuimos juntos a la puerta de entrada, la verdad me parecía muy extraño que a esa hora de la mañana alguien viniera a mi casa. Llegamos a la entrada y abrí la puerta, Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Por poco y me caigo de espaldas a la ver a Jacob, mi novio, en la puerta de entrada tenía el rostro desencajado y su mirada estaba alternadamente entre los brazos de Edward en mi cintura y su rostro.

-veo que interrumpo-dijo por fin con la voz totalmente matizada por la furia-me voy de aquí

-no espera, tenemos que hablar-el avanzo y me espero en el sillón de columpio que estaba fuera de mi casa. Me gire a ver a Edward-tengo que hablar con él, espera dentro con la niña, después desayunamos los tres fuera de casa

-de acuerdo-me dijo y volvió dentro de la casa

Fui hacia Jacke que me miraba furioso, no tenía idea de cómo era que se lo explicaría así que era mejor que se lo comunicara sin rodeos ni se la hiciera más larga.

-encontré mi hija-me miro sorprendido- y Edward es su padre

-¿y solo porque es el padre de tu hija esta en tu casa y te abraza como lo hace?¿solo por eso me engañas?

-no es por eso-le grite furiosa-lo amo ¿sabes? No e importa lo que la gente piense, a ti te quiero Jacob, un día pensé que te amaba pero ahora me doy cuenta que solamente te quiero como a un hermano o a un amigo

lamento muchísimo hacerte daño pero ya perdí a Edward y mi hija durante tres años y no los pienso perder otra vez. Si me odias te comprendo, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ellos.

-te entiendo Bella y de verdad te deseo que seas muy feliz. Solo no me pidas que te acepte como mi amiga y que siga cerca de ti, porque no lo soportare.

-adiós Jacob-me acerque y lo abrace por última vez

-Adiós Bella

Se alejo de a casa y yo solo lo vi, después de un momento reaccione y entre en la casa otra vez. La verdad estaba en shock por lo fácil que Jacob aceptara el hecho de que no lo amara y que ya estuviera con otro hombre.

-¿quieres hablar?-me pregunto Edward cuando entre en la cocina

-lo acepto-me limite a decirlo-me dijo que me deseaba que fuera feliz, pero que no se quedaria cerca de mi

-¿te duele que no este cerca de ti?

-si, es mi mejor amigo, después de Jazper, fue mi apoyo despues de lo que paso con mi madre y lo quiero como a mi hermano

-lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho pequeña-se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-hola papi, hola Bella-dijo mi pequeña detrás de nosotros-teno amble

-ya pronto estará la comida-le dijo Edward volviendo hacia el sarten

-¿Bella, me puedes ayuda a vetirme?

-claro, vamos pequeña-fui con la niña a la habitacion y le escoji un vestido muy lindo blanco con flores rosadas con fiusha

-listo, regresemos con tu padre-ledije cuando termine de vestirla, sabia que lo que queria hacer, al decirle a la niña que era su madre, era un paso muy dificil. Aunque sabia que enia todo el apoyo de Edward no estaba segura de poder soportar el rechazo de Reneesme.

Llegamos a la cocina y Edward ya tenia la mesa puesta, nos sentamos y comimos en un comodo silencio. Despues de comer Edward y yo nos fuimos a vestir a la habitacion mientras que la pequeña veia la TV. Me fui al baño a darme una ducha mientras Edward se vestia en la habitacion, nsesitaba relajarme para despues hablar con Edward de mis planes de confesarle a la niña que yo soy su madre. Termine de lavarme el cabello, cerre la llabe de la ducha y sali para vestirme.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Edward me esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, se lo plantearia y ya veriamos entre los dos como lo arreglabamos.

-quiero decirle hoy mismo a Nessie que yo soy su madre

-estaba pensando en lo mismo y me parece perfecto-me contesto-estaba pensando en ir al parque y decircelo alli, sera desicion de ella quedarnos aqui o ir a un hotel

-¿y si no me quiere?¿si me reclama averla abandonado estos tres años? enserio no pedre soportarlo, yo me muero si no me hacepta en su vida. No quiero perderlos...

-tranquila princesa, le eh contadoa Nessie de su madre, y le eh dicho que ella estadeviaje y que el dia que nos encontraramos con ella, no nos volveriamos a separar. La verdad es que no estabaseguro si nos encontrariamos algun dia, asi que pense que econtraria otra persona que quisiera a mi niña como la quiero yo y estubiera dispuesta a ser su madre-senti un dolor enorme de solo pensar queotra podria aver ocupado mi lugar antes-no te preocues juntossuperaremos esto, como una familia UNIDOS!

-TE AMO EDWARD! estaremos juntos por siempre mi angel-Edward me beso y salimos de la habitacion, fuimos en mi coche, un de color azul,Edward iba conduciendo y renesme en mis piernas en el aciento del copiloto, me encantaba la imagen de mi auto con mi pequeña y Edward a mi lado.

Llegamos al parque de diberciones temprano y fuimos a comprar las esntradas a este, y comenzamos a recorrerlo, la niña iba tomando la mano de Edward y la mia. Las demas familian se dibertian al igual que nosotros, Pasamos todo el tiempo recorriendo el parquehasta que vi mimovil y el reloj marcaba las 2:00 pm, se lo comente a Edward y fuimos a comprar algunas chucherias para comer, nos costo convencer a Edward pues al serdoctor nos decia que era dañino para las dos y que nos enfermariamos. Pero basto un puchero de la niña y mio para convencerlo de comer eso, nos sentamos en una de las jardineras, estabamos terminando de comer cuendo Edward dijo la palabras mas temidas por mi

-Nessie-llamo a lapequeña que estaba recostada enmedio de nosotros jugando con un muñeco de peluche que Edward gano para ella-tenemos que hablar-la niña dejo el muñeco y leprestoatencion a su padre-recuerdas lo que te dije de tu mami

-sip,te estaba de vaje y te cuando llegara no se volveria a ir-dijo mirandolo-¿ya llego papi?¿donde esta?¿podemos ir a verla?

-tu madre esta aqui, tu mami es...-no termino de hablar y me dio la oportunidad de decircelo yo a la niña

-Nessie-la llame y de inmediato-yo soy tu madre

-¿enserio?¿de verdad papi? ¿Bella es mi mamá?

-si princesa-Edward la miraba cauteloso esperando su resccion

-MAMIIIIIIIIII-grito la niña y se lanzo a mi, me abrazo y beso por toda la cara. Yo por mi parte estaba de lo mas feliz, por fin estaba completa y tenia no solo a mi hija, sino que tambien tenia a Edward un hombre perfecto que me amaba y yo amaba con todo el corazon.

Desde este momento mi vida seria mejor, estariajunto a mi familia, mis amigos y eso era todo lo que deseaba en mi vida.

°~°~°**THE END**°~°~°

* * *

><p>Estahistoria se la dedico a mi amiga Diana, te quiero mucho nena espero sinseramente que tu beba (por que estoy segura que es niña) nasca super bien, animo ami sabes que hay muchas tias que la querran y consentiran tanto como tu. No te dejes vencer.<p>

Gracias por leerme.

Dejen Reviw, para mi es muy importante su opinion.

;P hasta luego


End file.
